


Mine, all mine

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is possessive and Loki likes it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, all mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpies_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_Wings/gifts).



> For my Czech friend who likes possessive Thor. Happy birthday!

Thor couldn't tell when it all started, when his feelings for Loki changed. From warm affection and protectiveness to white-hot lust and possessiveness.

The first time was unforgettable, the thrill of having his own brother made Thor rougher and more impatient than he himself wanted. Earlier he imagined kissing every inch of Loki's body, tenderly, lovingly, yet judging from constant moaning and a puddle of precome on Loki's belly, he rather enjoyed being taken with such force.

Thor wished he could blame Loki for all this, his crimson red cheeks contrasting with milky white skin, his beautifully rounded buttocks, his helpless yelping after every harder thrust. The intoxicating mixture of the darkest desires and innocence was too tempting, Thor was too weak to resist.

He honestly feared he had hurt Loki unintentionally, hence his shock when Loki returned the following day, more eager than previously. He quickly became bored with the new, gentle approach Thor chose this time. His elaborate instructions and demands puzzled Thor, 'Pin me down', 'Choke me with your cock', 'I want your cum leaking out of me, I want to feel it inside me'. It occurred to him that Loki might find someone who wouldn't be so considerate and unwilling to hurt him. Then he realised that it had certainly already happened, that's why Loki wasn't screaming in pain- he wasn't a virgin, his body was used to that kind of sex, of course!

Without realising, Thor caught a handful of Loki's hair and wrenched his head back. Loki's surprised gasp melted into a low moan, he got what he was asking for and loved it. 'No one else can touch you, do you hear me,' Thor growled, not caring that he sounded like an animal. He felt like one, ferocious, unforgiving, overcome by primal needs. 'I forbid you from even looking at others, you're mine now, you belong to me.'

'Yesss, Thor, oh yes,' Loki agreed instantly, his body tightened and shivered with pleasure, he was so close, 'yes, yours! Don't stop!'

'I'm not going to,' Thor wrapped one arm around Loki's chest, pulling him close, 'I'm not done with you yet, you're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied.'

Apparently Loki needed to receive a little attitude adjustment therapy- instead of groaning in delight, he laughed mockingly. But it was all alright, Thor was more than happy to teach him a lesson. A long, hard one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so lame! I wrote this on the spot.


End file.
